The present invention relates to a spanner, and more particularly to an adjustable spanner.
Different kinds of spanners are required to respectively screw on and off different threaded connecting pieces, e.g. a bolt and a tube joint . . . etc. Different sizes of spanners of the same kind are also required to screw on and off different sizes of threaded connecting pieces of the same kind. It goes without saying that such situation is troublesome and inconvenient for a user.